Dory's Babyhood Days
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: A sequel to Dory's Childhood Days. Once again, it's just a series of prompts about Dory when she was a baby. Please don't post mean or rude reviews. If you do then I'll report them. Enjoy!
1. Pregnant

Chapter 1: Pregnant

 **This chapter takes place before Dory was born. I decided to write this story, because I needed something else to work on, while I think of more chapters for Dory's Childhood Days. And yes, they know they only have one egg. Don't ask me why, they just know. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo/Dory.**

It was a peaceful morning in the MLI. In the huge tank, there were two fish named Jenny and Charlie. They were eating breakfast, until Jenny had pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain.

Charlie quickly noticed. "Honey, are you okay?"

"No," Jenny said, still clutching in pain, "My stomach hurts."

Charlie took his wife's fin and rubbed it. "Maybe you ate too much."

"No, it's not that kind of pain. It feels like I have a cramp in my stomach," Jenny explained to her husband.

Charlie stroked Jenny's dorsal fin. "I think you need rest, dear," he told her, guiding Jenny to their house.

"Okay, Charlie," Jenny went into her house and lied down.

Charlie smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "I love you."

Jenny grinned. "I love you too."

Charlie swam away, letting his wife rest.

Jenny yawned and fell asleep.

Later, Jenny woke up and she suddenly felt really hungry. She has never felt this way before. "Charlie!" Jenny shouted, sending her husband over.

"Jenny? What is it, honey?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Charlie, I'm really hungry. Can you please get me some kelp?" Jenny inquired.

 _"This is getting weird,"_ Charlie thought. _"First she had pain in her stomach, and now she's suddenly hungry."_

"Okay, dear, I'll get you some kelp," Charlie said, swimming away to get some kelp.

"Thanks, honey," Jenny said, grateful.

Charlie looked around and saw some kelp. He swam over there. As he grabbed the kelp, he finally realized why Jenny was feeling like this. "She's pregnant!" He said aloud. He smiled really big. "Oh, this is great!" He said as he swam to his house.

Charlie gave Jenny the kelp and smiled, way bigger than he usually smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie," Jenny said. Then she noticed him smiling. "What are you happy about?"

"Jenny, your pregnant," Charlie said, happily.

Jenny had a shocked look on her face. "Oh my goodness," she said shockingly. Tears of joy were forming in her eyes. "I'm gonna be a mommy."

"And I'm gonna be a daddy. Oh, honey, this is great," he said, hugging his ecstatic wife.

Jenny wiped her tears away. "I wonder how many eggs I'm gonna be having."

"Do you feel heavy?"

"No, I feel light."

Charlie gasped in shock. "Honey, you're having one egg."

"Only one egg?" Jenny said surprisingly.

"Yep. Kind of weird though, I know," Charlie said, chuckling.

"Maybe it's just a birth defect," Jenny said. "Oh, Charlie, I can't wait until I lay the egg!"

"I can't wait either," Charlie said, smiling.

A couple days later, Jenny's belly was getting a little bigger. Charlie noticed this and rubbed his wife's belly.

Jenny smiled as Charlie rubbed her belly. "I wonder what gender it's going to be. I really don't care what it is, though."

Charlie stopped rubbing Jenny's belly and giggled. "I really hope it's a boy," he said, joking around.

"Charlie!" Jenny shockingly said.

Charlie laughed. "It's just a joke, sweetheart."

Jenny laughed. "Oh, Charlie, you're so funny."

Charlie grinned. "I know I am." Then he sighed happily, placing a fin on his wife's belly once again. "I really can't wait to see the baby."

Jenny smiled and placed her fin on her belly. "Me too, Charlie, me too."


	2. Dory's Birth

Chapter 2: Dory's Birth

 **Time for a new chapter! In the last chapter, Jenny and Charlie discovered that they were having a baby. In this chapter, Dory will be born! :D**

 **Sandrastar1: More chapters will come soon. And Dory will be born in this chapter! :)**

 **ForgetfulFish: Thanks for reading!**

Time has passed. Jenny and Charlie has been preparing for the baby. Jenny has recently been hungry. She has been asking Charlie for food, which he didn't mind. He loved to take care of his wife. Charlie guided Jenny towards their home. Jenny had her fins over her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Jenny asked.

Charlie giggled. "Yep."

Jenny uncovered her eyes and gasped. Charlie had created a baby room near the pink tubes. It had kelp, shells, and a purple shell crib. Purple shells was Jenny's favorite.

"Oh, Charlie, it's beautiful," Jenny said, looking at her husband.

Charlie giggled. "Yeah, I created it really special."

"The baby will love it!" Jenny exclaimed, rubbing her belly.

Charlie looked at his wife affectionately and took his wife's fin, rubbing it.

Jenny suddenly felt movement in her belly. She felt it, placing a fin on her belly.

"Charlie, the baby's moving!" Jenny said, happily.

Charlie placed a fin on her belly, feeling the baby move. He chuckled. "That's a good sign, honey."

Jenny smiled at Charlie. Then she felt hungry. "I'm hungry, honey, can you please get me something to eat?"

"Sure, sweetie," Charlie said, swimming away to get something to eat.

"Thanks."

Later, Charlie came back with some seaweed. "Here you go, dear," he said, giving her the seaweed.

"Thank you," Jenny said, taking the seaweed. She ate the seaweed. Then she yawned, feeling tired.

"Tired?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes, I'm gonna go take a nap," she said, swimming away to go rest.

Charlie smiled, watching his wife swimming away.

A few days later, Jenny was starting to feel uncomfortable. She clutched her stomach.

Charlie anxiously swam over to his wife.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, it's time," Jenny said.

Charlie's eyes widened. He quickly guided Jenny to their house so Jenny can lay the egg.

"I'm fine, Charlie."

"Okay, honey," he said, swimming out of their house.

Later, Jenny has layed the egg. Jenny and Charlie stared at it fondly. The egg was crystal clear. They could see their tiny baby inside of it. It was so small, that they would have hold it in one fin tip.

"Hello, baby," Jenny said, rubbing the egg. "It's us, Mommy and Daddy."

The baby moved inside of the egg a little bit when Jenny spoke. It couldn't see Jenny and Charlie, but they could see the baby.

Jenny and Charlie smiled fondly, watching their baby move inside the egg.

"We can't wait to see you hatch, yes we do," Charlie said, speaking to the egg.

Once again, the baby moved.

Weeks later, the egg quivered. It's getting ready to hatch.

Jenny gasped. "Charlie, come here!" She said excitedly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Charlie questioned.

"The egg's hatching!" Jenny exclaimed.

They both watched the egg as it quivered. Then, it hatched, revealing a baby blue tang. It had it's eyes closed, so it doesn't see anything yet.

"It's a girl!" Jenny said, happily.

"She's beautiful," Charlie said, smiling.

Jenny had tears in her eyes. "She certainly is."

Then, the baby blue tang opened her eyes, seeing her parents.

Jenny and Charlie gasped. "She has your eyes," Charlie said, looking at his wife.

"She does, looking like her mommy," Jenny said, wiping her tears.

Suddenly the baby started making noise.

Jenny and Charlie giggled. "I know exactly what to name her," Jenny said.

"What is it?" Charlie inquired.

"Dory," Jenny said.

"It's perfect," Charlie said, smiling.

"Welcome to the world, Dory," Jenny said, smiling at her newborn daughter.

Dory smiled and babbled.


	3. Short Term Memory Loss

Chapter 3: Short Term Memory Loss

 **Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! In the last chapter, Dory was born. In this chapter, Jenny and Charlie will discuss about Dory's memory problem.**

 **Sandrastar1: Again, more chapters will be coming soon.**

 **ForgetfulFish: Haha, I glad you liked it! :)**

It has been a few days since Dory was born. Jenny and Charlie has been busy taking care of her. She cried when she was hungry or tired. They was exhausted, but they still loved their daughter. After Jenny and Charlie ate lunch, Dory began to cry.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Jenny asked, stroking her daughter.

Dory cried some more, crawling over to her mother. She couldn't swim yet, so she crawled.

"Maybe she's hungry," Charlie said, giving Dory some food.

Dory instantly pushed the food away when Charlie gave it to her.

"Maybe she's tired," Jenny said, picking up the newborn, placing her in her shell crib.

Dory got out of her crib and whined.

Jenny sighed. "Being a mother is harder than I thought."

"I know, honey, being a father is hard, too. But we have to take care of Dory as much as we can. She has a disability and it would never be cured," Charlie explained to his wife.

Jenny smiled. "You're right, Charlie."

Charlie smiled, then looked around and saw a shell. He swam over and picked it up. "I have an idea."

Charlie swam over to his crying daughter. "Hey, Dory, look what I found!" He showed the white shell to his daughter.

Dory calmed down. She smiled and giggled, stretching out her fins, wanting the shell.

Charlie gave Dory the shell. She giggled, playing with the shell.

"You did it, Charlie!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I knew I would."

Then, Dory looked down at the sand. She smiled, playing in the sand, forgetting about the shell.

Charlie frowned and sighed. He noticed her memory problem since Dory was born.

"Oh, Charlie," Jenny said, crying. "We can't leave her on her own, we just can't!"

Yesterday, other fish has been saying to leave Dory on her own since she can't remember anything.

"Jenny," Charlie said, lifting her chin up, "we'll never leave Dory on her own. Ignore what those other fish said. They obviously don't know what it's like to have a disabled child."

Jenny sniffed. She lied her head down on Charlie's chest. "You're right, we'll never leave Dory on her own. She needs all the care that she can get."

Charlie stroked his wife. He kissed her on the cheek.

Dory crawled to her parents. She yawned.

"Oh, it's nap time," Jenny said, picking her up and placing her in the shell crib.

"Have a nice nap my little one," Jenny said, kissing her newborn daughter.

Dory sleepily closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jenny and Charlie smiled, watching their daughter sleep for a minute. Then they left, letting their daughter sleep.


	4. On Her Own

Chapter 4: On Her Own

 **This chapter takes place before the previous chapter. In the last one, Dory's parents talked about her memory problem. In this chapter, Jenny and Charlie met some fish.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! I'll update this story every other day.**

 **SmolHandyman: Every chapter is adorable. :3**

It was a lovely morning in the MLI. Charlie slowly woke up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He saw his wife sleeping peacefully on the other side of their house. Charlie smiled and kissed her. He got out of their house to eat breakfast.

Later, Jenny woke up. She yawned and stretched. She got out of the house and swam over to Charlie. "Morning, Charlie."

Charlie smiled, as he saw his wife. "Morning, honey. I was thinking if you would like to swim around the tank with me."

"That sounds lovely," Jenny said.

Then, they heard Dory crying. Jenny was about to go get her, but Charlie stopped her. "Honey, I'll get her. You eat breakfast."

"Okay," Jenny said, grabbing a piece of kelp.

Charlie swam off. He arrived at Dory's shell crib. Dory suddenly stopped crying and smiled.

"Good morning, Dory," Charlie said, picking up Dory and kissing her on the cheek.

Dory giggled. She placed a fin on her father's nose.

Charlie chuckled. He carefully grabbed Dory's fin, taking it off his nose.

"Let's go eat breakfast." He swam over to Jenny to continue eating breakfast.

After breakfast, Jenny and Charlie were getting ready to go for a swim. "I'll get Dory," Jenny said, picking up Dory.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

They left their home, joining the other fish in the tank to swim.

They were swimming for a while. They was about to go home, until a angel fish and a couple of her friends swam over to them.

"What a cute baby you have there," the angel fish said.

"Why thank you," Jenny said smiling.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"My name is Tiffany and these are my friends, Rachel and Jenna," Tiffany said, looking at the zebra and damsel fish.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Charlie, this is my wife, Jenny, and this is our daughter, Dory. She was born a couple days ago," Charlie said, introducing himself and his family.

"Aww! Congratulations!" Jenna said, happy for the two.

"Thank you," Jenny said.

"Can I hold her, please?" Rachel said.

"Sure, but be careful," Jenny said, handing Dory over to Rachel.

Dory smiled and giggled at Rachel.

"She's precious," Rachel said, smiling.

"She sure is," Charlie said.

Jenny decided to tell them her disability. "Oh, right, I forgot. She has short term memory loss."

"Short term memory loss? The poor thing," Tiffany said, feeling bad for Dory.

"Yeah, it'll never be cured," Charlie stated sadly.

"That's sad. I'm sorry to say this, but you have to leave her on her own," Tiffany said.

"What? Why would we do that?" Jenny questioned.

"Because she has a disability. It'll never be cured," Jenna said.

"No! We'll never leave our baby on her own! She needs the care from us!" Jenny said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but they're right," Rachel said.

"I don't care what you guys are saying! She'll never live on her own because she'll forget everything! We are not the kind of parents who would just abandon her because of her disability!" Jenny explained angrily.

"If we had kids who had disabilities, we would just leave them," Jenna said. Rachel and Tiffany nodded in agreement.

"You guys will not be good parents if you did that," Jenny said. "Give me my child." Jenny grabbed Dory carefully from Rachel. "Come on, Charlie, let's go home." She swam away from the fish.

When they got home, Jenny had tears in her eyes. She gave Dory to Charlie and swam to their house.

"Jenny, wait!" Charlie swam over to Jenny in their house.

"Jenny, sweetheart, please don't cry," Charlie said, comforting Jenny.

"They're wrong, Charlie! We can't just leave her because of her disability," she said.

"We'll never leave her, darling," Charlie said, stroking Jenny's dorsal fin.

Jenny wiped her tears, calming down. Dory stretched her fins out to Jenny. Jenny smiled, grabbing Dory carefully from Charlie. She kissed her. "No matter what happens to her, we'll always love her."

Charlie smiled, looking at Dory fondly with his wife.


	5. Kelpcake

Chapter 5: Kelpcake

 **Hellooooo, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! In the last chapter, Jenny and Charlie met some fish. In this chapter, Charlie will come up with the name "Kelpcake."**

 **SmolHandyman: Yeah, animals would leave their young if they couldn't survive in the wild. Jenny and Charlie are really good parents to Dory.**

 **Sandrastar1: Dory will learn how to swim and talk in the next two chapters. Jenny will sing Dory a lullaby maybe in the next chapter.**

Charlie was entertaining Dory with funny faces. Dory laughed.

"You think Daddy's funny, huh?" Charlie said in a playful voice. He loved to entertain his daughter. He tickled Dory, which made her laugh even more.

Dory laughed harder when Charlie tickled her.

Charlie stopped tickling her. Dory then yawned.

"Okay, it's nap time, Dory." He placed Dory in her crib. He stroked her gently. Dory fell asleep. Soft snores escaped from her.

Jenny swam towards Charlie. "Hi, honey."

Charlie turned around and smiled at his wife. "Hey, sweetheart." He gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to see what you was doing."

"I just putted Dory in for a nap," he said, looking at a sleeping Dory.

Jenny looked at Dory and smiled. "When she wakes up, we might have to give her a snack. She might be hungry."

"Okay, honey, I'll give her some kelp." He swam away to look for some kelp.

Jenny watched Dory while Charlie was looking for kelp.

Charlie found some kelp. He grabbed some and swam to Dory's room. He placed the kelp next to Dory's shell crib.

Later, Dory woke up. She looked down and found kelp laying beside her crib. She babbled and crawled out of her crib. She then ate the kelp.

After her snack, Dory crawled to the kelp in her room. She played in it, giggling.

Charlie swam over to Dory's room. He saw her playing in the kelp. He smiled. Then, he overheard a couple of humans talking about something. He listened in to their conversation.

"What is your favorite kind of cupcake?" A human girl asked.

"My favorite kind is chocolate. It's so good!" A human boy said.

" _Cupcake?_ " Charlie thought. He looked at Dory who was playing in the kelp, then he thought of the word cupcake. "Kelp and cupcake creates Kelpcake! That can be Dory's nickname."

He swam over to Jenny who was watching Dory playing in the kelp. "Jenny, I thought of a nickname for Dory!"

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Kelpcake!"

"Aww, that's a cute nickname. Dory will love it," Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah, she will." Charlie swam over to Dory. "Hello, Kelpcake."

Dory stopped playing and giggled when her father said her nickname.

"Aww! She loves it!" Jenny said, looking at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled. "That's a good nickname for her."

Dory continued to play in the kelp happily with her parents watching her.


	6. Swimming

Chapter 6: Swimming

 **Hello Dory fans! Here's another chapter coming right up for you! In the last chapter, Charlie came up with the name "Kelpcake." In this chapter, Dory will be learning how to swim! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming...**

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! Lol, yeah. Eating too fast gives you hiccups.**

 **SmolHandyman: Thank you! :3**

It was the middle of the night. Jenny and Charlie was sleeping, until they heard Dory crying. Charlie groaned. "Honey, can you please calm her down?"

"Sure, Charlie." Jenny swam towards Dory's room.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay." Jenny picked up Dory and rocked her in her arms, singing a lullaby.

Dory calmed down. She slept when Jenny sung the lullaby.

Jenny smiled and placed her in her shell crib. She kissed her and swam back to her house.

In the morning, Jenny and Charlie was eating breakfast. Dory crawled over to them. She babbled to them.

Jenny and Charlie smiled fondly at their baby. "Good morning, sweetie," Jenny said, picking up Dory. She kissed her.

Dory giggled as she kissed her. Jenny placed Dory down on the sand and gave her some kelp. She ate it.

"Charlie, she needs to learn how to swim," Jenny said.

"I know, honey. Do you think we could teach her today?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Charlie picked up Dory.

"We are teaching you how to swim, Dory."

Dory smiled and babbled.

After breakfast, they taught Dory how to swim. "Wiggle your tail like this, Dory," Jenny said, wiggling her tail.

Dory wiggled her tail, but she got distracted by a shell. She crawled towards it, but her father picked her up. "No, Dory." He placed her down next to Jenny.

"Okay, Dory, now flap your fins." She demonstrated by flapping her fins.

Dory flapped her fins.

"Good, now wiggle your tail and flap your fins at the same time." Jenny flapped her fins and wiggled her tail.

Dory flapped her fins and wiggled her tail. She floated a little bit.

"You're getting it, Dory!" Jenny said.

Dory stopped floating and fell down to the ground. She played in the sand.

Jenny sighed. "Honey, I don't think she can do this. She keeps getting distracted."

"Jenny, she can do this. It'll just take her longer," Charlie said, grabbing her fin.

Jenny smiled. "You're right."

Later, Jenny and Charlie taught Dory how to swim again. It took a while, but Dory learned.

Dory wiggled her tail and flapped her fins. She floated a little higher than before. She then swam to her parents. She wobbled a bit.

"Great job, Dory!" Jenny exclaimed. "Your swimming!"

"Excellent job, Kelpcake!" Charlie said praising his daughter.

Dory giggled, swimming around some more.

"Our baby girl is growing up," Jenny said, wiping her tears.

Charlie hugged his wife. "Yeah, it's amazing. It only seemed like yesterday that Dory hatched from her egg. Now, she's swimming."

Dory babbled, swimming happily around her home.


	7. Talking

Chapter 7: Talking

 **Hiya guys! I'm back with another chapter! In the last chapter, Dory learned how to swim. In this chapter, Dory will be learning how to talk!**

 **Sandrastar1: She won't get her bedroom in this story, sorry. Though, she'll be learning how to talk in this chapter.**

Dory played happily in the sand, babbling. She enjoyed the texture of the sand because it was soft and squishy. She rolled in the sand, laughing. Meanwhile, her parents was in the house, talking to each other.

"Charlie, Dory needs to start talking," Jenny said.

"I know, Dory's vocal. She might talk soon."

"We should teach Dory how to talk right now."

"Alright then." They got out of their house and swam over to their daughter.

"Dory, do you want to know how to talk?" Charlie asked.

Dory smiled at her parents and babbled.

Jenny and Charlie chuckled. "Alright, Kelpcake, can you say Da Da?" Charlie asked.

Dory looked at her father confused. She looked down at the sand and continued playing in it.

"Come on, sweetie, say Da Da," Jenny said.

Dory looked up at her mother. "D," she said.

"She's starting to say it!" Jenny exclaimed, looking at her husband.

Charlie smiled at his daughter.

"Da," Dory said, getting close.

"You're starting to say it, Dory!" Charlie exclaimed.

Dory remembered the word. "Da Da!"

Jenny and Charlie clapped.

"You did it, Kelpcake! You said Da Da!" Charlie picked her up and spun her around. She squealed in delight.

"Oh, honey, she said it. Her first word. Da Da." Jenny kissed her husband.

Charlie giggled. He stroked his wife. "Yeah, now she needs to say Ma Ma."

Jenny smiled. She turned to face her daughter. "Say Ma Ma, Dory."

Dory looked at her mother, but she got distracted by looking at a human. The human was looking at the fish. Dory started to swim towards it, but her parents stopped her. "Dory, no!" Jenny said. Her parents guided Dory back to their home.

"Come on, honey. I know you can do this. Say Ma Ma," Jenny said, believing in her.

"Ma."

"That's it," Jenny said.

"Ma Ma!"

Her parents clapped. "Good job, Dory!" Jenny exclaimed, picking up her daughter and kissing her.

Dory giggled.

Her father stroked her. Then he turned to his wife. "Honey, she's talking. This is so great for her."

"Yeah. Our baby girl can talk now." Jenny said happily.

Dory suddenly cried, sucking her fin.

"Oh, she's hungry," Jenny said.

"I'm pretty hungry myself. We didn't have lunch yet," Charlie said.

Jenny chuckled. "Okay, let's have some lunch.'

Dory stopped crying. She stretched her fins out, wanting to be carried.

Jenny picked her up. They all headed towards the kelp to eat lunch. They were so proud of Dory for talking.


	8. Fishnapped

Chapter 8: Fishnapped

 **Welcome back to another chapter guys! In the last chapter, Dory learned how to talk. In this chapter, Dory will be fishnapped. Oh no!**

 **Sandrastar1: I'll make more chapters soon.**

Jenny and Charlie was eating dinner with their daughter, Dory. They were eating seaweed. Dory ate her seaweed slowly. After she's finished, she swam into her room to play.

After for about a few minutes, Dory's parents finished dinner. They swam over to their baby girl. She was playing with the shells. They smiled. "You like the shells, don't you, Dory?" Charlie said.

Dory babbled and giggled. She continued to play with the shells.

"She loves the shells, honey. That was a great idea to put shells in her room," Jenny said.

"We love shells, so I knew that our baby would love them too," he smiled at his wife.

Jenny grabbed Charlie's fin. Charlie smiled. He letted go of Jenny's fin. He stroked her face and kissed her. Jenny snuggled against Charlie. "I love you."

"Love you too, honey," Charlie said.

A grouper fish was swimming around the tank. He was mean looking. He was gray with dark blue eyes. He had black on the tip of his fins and tail. Other fish has been staring at him because of how mean looking he was. He didn't care. All he cared about was snatching somebody away. He noticed a coral home. He saw two adult fish and a baby fish. He grinned evilly. "Perfect." He swam towards the coral home.

Jenny and Charlie instantly saw the grouper fish coming right towards them. They both got confused looks on their faces. "Honey, you stay here. I'll talk to whoever this fish is." Charlie swam over to the fish.

"Okay, dear." Jenny looked at Dory, who was now playing in the sand.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

The fish had a fake, nice face. "My name is Gilbert. I decided to come here because I have no friends and I really want to make friends," he lied, looking at Charlie with fake innocent eyes.

Charlie smiled. "Oh, well I'll be your friend. My name's Charlie. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Charlie," he said with a fake, nice voice.

"Let me introduce you to my family." He swam over to Dory's room.

 _"Good, we're going over here. Tonight, it'll be a perfect time to take the baby away,"_ he thought.

"Charlie, who's this?" Jenny asked.

"This is Gilbert. He's lonely so he decided to come over here."

"Hi, Mrs."

"Hi, Gilbert. It's very nice to meet you." Jenny smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs." He putted on a fake smile.

"Please, call me Jenny."

"Alright."

"Jenny is my wife. We have a daughter named Dory. She suffers from short term memory loss," Charlie said.

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Yeah, I'm afraid it'll never be cured."

"That's bad."

"Yeah, let me get my daughter." Charlie swam towards the kelp. Dory was playing in the kelp now. He picked up Dory and carried her to Gilbert.

"This is our daughter, Dory." He showed Dory to Gilbert.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jenny asked, smiling.

 _"So beautifully helpless,"_ he thought. "She's so small."

Jenny chuckled. "I know, but she'll grow up to be just like her mommy. Yes she will." She tickled her daughter which made Dory laugh.

"Do you suppose I can hang out with you guys for a while?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure!" Charlie said. "You can visit us any time you like."

 _"Great,"_ he thought.

For a while, they have been hanging out with Gilbert. He has been having a "nice" time hanging out with the small family. "Well, I better go home now. It's getting late."

"Okay, Gilbert. Please visit us tomorrow," Jenny said. She loved spending time with Gilbert. If only she knew that Gilbert was evil.

"Okay, goodnight." He swam away.

"I really like Gilbert. He's nice," Jenny said, looking at her mate.

"Yeah, he's really friendly."

Jenny yawned. She lied her head down on Charlie's side. Charlie smiled at her affectionately. He stroked her. He guided her to their house. "You go to bed, Jenny. I'll put Dory to bed."

"Okay, Charlie." She lied down and went to sleep.

Charlie smiled and kissed his wife. He swam over to Dory. She smiled when she saw her father. "Da Da!"

"Hey, Kelpcake." He picked her up.

Dory giggled. She then yawned, feeling tired. "It's time for bed, Dory." Charlie placed her in her crib. She sleepily closed her eyes. He kissed her. "Goodnight, Kelpcake." He swam to his house and lied down.

Gilbert watched Charlie lie down. An evil smile crept on to his face. He swam down to their home. He quietly swam into Dory's room. He saw Dory sleeping peacefully. He placed his fins on her. He carefully picked her up. Dory woke up when she felt fins on her. She smiled and giggled when she saw Gilbert.

He covered her mouth. "Shh. You're gonna wake up your mommy and daddy." He took her away from her home. Dory noticed this. She screamed and cried.

"Shut up you little worthless baby!" He slapped her which caused her to scream in pain.

Jenny and Charlie woke up when they heard the scream. "Did you hear that?" Charlie said.

"Yes I heard that." They looked around.

"It must've been our imaginations. Let's check on Dory," Charlie said, swimming towards Dory's room. When they got there, they didn't see Dory.

"Oh no! Dory's gone!" Jenny said, terrified.

"Now now, honey. She might be playing in the kelp. They looked in the kelp.

"Our baby girl's gone!" Jenny had tears in her eyes. She covered her eyes, sobbing.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay." Charlie hugged her.

Charlie even had a few tears in his eyes. He wiped them. "We have to search for her. I don't care if it takes all night. She's our daughter."

Jenny smiled a little. "Alright, let's search for her." They left their home, searching for their daughter.

Gilbert hid Dory in some seaweed. "Stay here. I'll make sure that your parents don't find you." He swam off.

He swam towards their home. He suddenly stopped when he saw Jenny and Charlie. "Gilbert!" Jenny said. "Have you seen Dory?" She asked.

He grinned evilly. "Yes, I hid her somewhere. I might even kill her."

They gasped. "No! No! You can't kill our child!" Jenny said.

"Shut up. I can." He pushed Jenny hard.

"Hey! Don't do that to my wife!" Charlie said angrily.

Gilbert chuckled evilly. "Oh, Charlie. That's so sweet of you. Protecting your wife from danger."

Jenny hugged Charlie. She shook in fright. Charlie stroked her gently. "We'll find her, darling. Don't worry."

Gilbert quickly swam away. "You'll never find her!"

"Let's follow him," Charlie said. They both followed him quickly.

Gilbert arrived at the seaweed. He picked up Dory. She screamed. Dory's parents instantly heard the scream. "Dory!" They both screamed.

"Ma Ma! Da Da!" She cried.

"Let her go!" Charlie demanded.

"Do you think I would just let her go? No!"

"Please," Jenny begged, "she's our daughter."

"No! I'm gonna kill her."

Charlie felt rage building inside him. "That's it!" He quickly snatched Dory away from Gilbert. "Da Da!" Dory exclaimed.

"Come on, Jenny, let's go." They quickly swam away from Gilbert.

"This isn't over!" Gilbert shouted.

They arrived at their home. Dory smiled and babbled at her parents. "Thank goodness you're safe, Dory," Jenny said.

"That fish was so evil. We'll make sure to never invite him to our home ever again," Charlie said.

Dory stretched out her fins, wanting a hug. Her parents hugged her tightly. They separated from the hug. Dory yawned.

Charlie tried to carry Dory to her room, but Jenny stopped him. "Charlie, what if Gilbert comes back here for revenge?"

"You're right, honey. He might come back here. We'll just keep Dory in our house for the night." He carried Dory over to their house with Jenny following behind.

They all lied down and went to sleep. Gilbert was swimming towards their home. He sighed. He felt so lonely. Since he fishnapped Dory, they weren't his friends anymore. He swam away, letting the small family sleep peacefully.


	9. Apology

Chapter 9: Apology

 **Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you! In the last one, Dory got fishnapped. In this one, Gilbert will apologize.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks for reading!**

Dory and her family was happily swimming around the tank. Dory smiled and babbled at the other fish. Other fish has been saying how cute she was when she talked to them. A female rainbowfish swam up to them.

"She's so adorable!"

Jenny and Charlie smiled. "Thank you," Jenny said.

The rainbowfish cooed to Dory. "You're so cute! Yes you are!" She tickled Dory.

Dory laughed. She swam closer to the rainbowfish. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Her name is Dory. She suffers from short term memory loss," Charlie said.

"My name is Lily. That's so sad that she suffers from it."

Jenny sighed. "Yeah. Her memory problem doesn't really bother her."

Dory yawned. She snuggled against her mother. Jenny stroked her. "It's time we go home. It's nap time for her."

"Okay. Bye guys!" She swam away from them.

Jenny and Charlie waved to her. Jenny picked up Dory. They all swam to their home.

Jenny tucked Dory in her crib. She kissed her affectionately. She then swam off to her husband. He was looking off in the distance. "Honey?"

Charlie turned to his wife. "Hi, Jenny."

"Charlie, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm worried that Gilbert might come back. I'm trying to protect you and Dory. If he comes back, he might try to kill Dory."

Jenny grabbed Charlie's fin. "That's very sweet for protecting us, honey. Thank you." She kissed him.

Charlie smiled. "You're welcome, dear."

Gilbert swam around the tank. He was sad. He wanted to apologize to Jenny and Charlie for fishnapping Dory. That was very wrong of him. He even was planning to kill her. He regretted for what he did. He stopped when he saw a coral home. He sighed. He swam down to it.

Charlie looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Gilbert coming towards their home. He quickly shouted to his wife. "Jenny, get inside the house, now! Take Dory with you!"

Jenny saw Gilbert. She gasped. "Okay, Charlie." She swam to Dory's shell crib. She woke up when she felt her mother's fins on her. She quickly swam to her house.

Charlie glared at Gilbert. "What do you want? If your going to kill Dory then I'll fight you."

"Look, Charlie. I came here to apologize." Gilbert had innocent eyes, hoping that Charlie will believe him.

"Yeah, right! This is another one of your tricks! You're not gonna fool me this time!"

"Charlie, please listen to me. What I did was wrong. I'm very sorry for fishnapping your daughter. I was jealous. I wanted a friend," he explained in a nice voice.

Charlie believed him. He sighed. "I forgive you, Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends." They shook fins.

Jenny came out of her house with Dory in her fins. "I forgive you for what you did. Do you forgive him, Dory?"

Dory smiled and babbled. Gilbert smiled at Dory. Then he looked at Jenny and Charlie. "Can I hangout with you guys for a bit?"

"Sure!" Jenny said.

They all spent the afternoon with Gilbert. Gilbert was glad that he has friends. He never was mean to them ever again.


	10. Hiccups

Chapter 10: Hiccups

 **Double upload today! Yay! :D In the last chapter, Gilbert apologizes. In this chapter, Dory will be getting the hiccups.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! :)**

Dory was playing in the sand. She laughed. She felt its soft and squishy texture. Charlie swam up to Dory. He smiled when his baby girl was playing in it. He joined in. He laughed, rolling around in the sand.

Jenny swam up to the two. She giggled. "Oh, Charlie."

He stopped when he saw his wife. "Hi, honey. I was just playing in the sand."

"I saw." She chuckled. "I just made lunch."

"Okay, let's go eat." He picked up Dory. They swam near the kelp where they usually ate at.

Charlie putted Dory down so she could eat.

Dory looked at the kelp and seaweed. She decided to eat the kelp since that was her favorite. She ate it fast.

Jenny noticed. "Don't eat too fast, Dory, or you would get the-"

Dory started hiccuping. She squeaked when she hiccuped.

"hiccups," Jenny finished.

"Oh, you got the hiccups, Dory?" Charlie stroked her daughter.

Dory giggled. She hiccuped again.

"What should we do, Charlie?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe we should tickle her."

"Great idea!"

They both tickled Dory, which made her laugh. They stopped tickling her. Her hiccups were gone. "That did the trick," Charlie said.

"Okay, honey. No more eating fast," Jenny said to her daughter.

Dory ate her kelp slowly this time. A few minutes later, Dory cried. She putted a fin on her belly. She ate too much.

"Oh, sweetie, do you have an upset tummy?" Jenny asked, stroking her daughter.

Dory cried. She snuggled against Jenny.

Jenny softly stroked Dory's tummy, hoping that it would soothe the pain. The pain went away. Dory stopped crying. She giggled.

Jenny kissed her. "I'm glad you're better now, honey."

Dory swam to her room. She played with her shells.

Jenny and Charlie swam over to the shells. They decided to play with them too. They all laughed happily, enjoying the fun.


	11. Hurt

Chapter 11: Hurt

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! So yesterday, I got this Dory plush, which is very cuddly and cute. Anyway, in the last chapter, Dory had the hiccups. In this chapter, Dory will get hurt. Ouch!**

 **Sandrastar1: I'll do more chapters soon.**

 **SmolHumanBean: Thank you! :D**

Dory was eating dinner. She ate the seaweed. The seaweed was in small pieces, because her mouth was small. She finished her dinner. She swam off to play near the rocks.

Jenny and Charlie watched her. "Jenny, can you please watch her?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, honey." She swam over to her daughter.

Dory laughed, swimming fastly around the sharp rocks.

Jenny looked worried. "Careful, sweetie. Don't swim too fast."

Dory looked at her mother. She was about to swim closer to her, but she bumped into a sharp rock. Blood trickled down her left fin. Dory cried loudly, getting the attention of both of her parents.

They gasped. "Oh, my poor baby!" Jenny said. She gently touched her fin. Tears formed in her eyes. She swam over to Charlie. She buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Charlie, what are we gonna do?"

He stroked his wife gently. "Shh, honey, she'll be okay. We'll just put some kelp on her fin. Hopefully it'll heal."

Jenny sniffed. She wiped her tears away. "Okay, I'll get some kelp. You stay here." She swam away.

Charlie looked at Dory. She was still crying. He picked her up and rocked her in his fins. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry."

Dory calmed down. Charlie smiled and putted Dory down on the sand.

Jenny came back with some kelp in her fins. "Got the kelp."

"Alright. I'll put it on her fin." Charlie grabbed the kelp. He carefully wrapped it on Dory's left fin. "There. Do you feel a little better, Dory?"

Dory giggled. She hugged her father. He grinned. "You're welcome, Kelpcake."

Charlie then yawned. "It's bedtime. I'll put Dory to bed." He picked Dory up.

"No, honey, I'll put her to bed. You go rest," Jenny said.

"Okay, sweetheart." He gave Dory to Jenny. She kissed him. "Goodnight, dear. I love you."

"Love you too." He swam in his house to sleep.

Jenny swam to Dory's room. She putted her down gently in her crib. Dory gave a cute, but tired yawn. Jenny smiled. She kissed her gently. "Goodnight, sweetheart." She swam away in her house. She looked at Charlie, who was sleeping. She stroked him gently. She lied down next to him and slept.

Dory woke up. She yawned. She looked down and saw her parents sleeping. She swam down to them. She made loud noises, which woke them up. Jenny and Charlie smiled. "Morning, Kelpcake," Charlie said. He looked at her fin. "Let's unwrap that." He carefully unwrapped the kelp. The cut was gone.

"You're all better now, Dory!" Jenny said happily.

Dory babbled happily. She swam out of the house to eat breakfast. Jenny and Charlie followed. They were happy that their baby girl was okay.


	12. Sick

Chapter 12: Sick

 **Hello everyone! Its time for a new chapter! In the last one, Dory got hurt. In this one, Dory will be sick.**

 **Sandrastar1: Dory will be sick in this chapter.**

Dory woke up feeling weird. She yawned. She then coughed. Dory cried loudly, which woke up her parents. They quickly rushed out over to their daughter, worried.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jenny asked.

Dory coughed. She cried even louder.

"Oh, Dory, you are sick," Charlie said.

"Oh, dear," Jenny said.

Dory swam towards her parents. She hugged them, crying. They stroked her gently.

"Shh, honey, it's okay," Jenny said quietly.

"You'll get better, Kelpcake. You just need to rest." Charlie kissed her.

Dory sneezed cutely. She rubbed her nose and sniffed.

Jenny placed Dory in her shell crib. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Hope you feel better, Dory."

Dory went to sleep. Her parents went over to their place to eat breakfast. "Charlie, is she going to be okay?" Jenny asked, feeling concerned for her daughter.

"She'll be fine, honey. Don't worry." Charlie nuzzled his wife, which made her smile.

She ate some algae from the coral, while Charlie ate some kelp. After Jenny finished her algae, she grabbed a few pieces of kelp. She swam towards Dory's room. She placed the kelp next to her crib. She then swam away.

Later, Dory woke up feeling even worse. She coughed and sneezed. She whined, sending her parents over. "Oh no. Charlie, she's getting worse." Jenny looked at her husband worriedly.

Charlie sighed. "I think she needs to eat."

Dory saw some kelp next to her. She swam to the kelp and ate it. She yawned and went back to sleep.

"Let's let her rest for the whole day. Maybe that'll make her feel better," Jenny explained to Charlie.

"Okay." They left her.

Dory has been sleeping for a long time. She woke up slowly. She yawned hugely. Dory was not sick anymore. She was better. Dory smiled. She swam over to her parents.

Jenny smiled. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Dory giggled and babbled. She swam around happily. Her parents chuckled.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, sweetheart," Charlie said.

Dory played in the kelp, swimming in it. Her parents fondly watched their daughter playing.


	13. Purple Shell

Chapter 13: Purple Shell

 **Sandrastar1: I'll make more.**

Dory was playing with her shells happily. She touched every individual shell with her tiny fins. She then saw something that made her caught her eye; it was a purple shell. Interested in the shell, she swam over to it. The purple shell was sparkly.

Dory giggled, touching the shell. "Shell!" she exclaimed.

Her parents swam over to their baby girl. "Aww, that's so adorable! She's playing with the shell!" Jenny said, smiling warmly at her daughter.

Charlie giggled affectionately. "It is cute."

Dory noticed her parents. She swam up to them and said, "Shell!", pointing at it.

They both chuckled. "Yes, I see that, sweetie. It's a purple shell. They're my favorite," Jenny explained.

Dory tried to push the shell over to Jenny, but it was too heavy for her. Jenny picked up the shell and placed it near her coral cave.

"Thank you for finding this, sweetie." Jenny kissed her, which made her giggle.

"Ma Ma." She hugged her mother.

Jenny stroked Dory gently, cooing to her.

Charlie smiled fondly at his wife and daughter. He was so glad that they were his family.

Dory suddenly cried, sucking her fin.

"Oh, Dory, are you hungry?" Jenny asked.

Dory nodded, crying some more.

"Shh, honey, it's okay. You'll get something to eat." She added, "Charlie, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it I am."

Jenny chuckled. "Okay, let's get something to eat."

The small family headed over to the kelp so they can eat.

After lunch, Dory yawned. Charlie swam over to her. "It's nap time, honey." He picked her up and swam over to her room.

He placed her down in her shell crib. He kissed her affectionately. Dory smiled before letting out a huge yawn. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, snoring softly.

Charlie gave his daughter a stroke. He left her, thinking about how blessed he was to have a daughter like Dory.


	14. Scuba Diver

Chapter 14: Scuba Diver

 **Sandrastar1: I'll never forget my other stories.**

Dory was looking at the humans who watched the other fish. There were two teenagers who were pointing at some fish: it was a boy and a girl. Dory's big, magenta eyes sparkled. She swam up to the humans. Dory's parents quickly noticed. They gasped in fear.

Jenny and Charlie quickly swam up to their daughter. Jenny grabbed her. "Don't get close to the humans, sweetie." They guided Dory back to their home.

Dory got interested when her mother said "humans." "H-humans?" she said curiously.

"Yes, Kelpcake. Humans," Charlie said.

"Humans are tall and short creatures," Jenny explained. "Some humans can take fish away and make them their meal."

Dory's eyes widened. She hugged her mother, worried that she will be taking away.

"I'm sure that the humans won't take you away, honey. Daddy and I are here to protect you." She gave her baby girl a kiss.

Charlie grabbed his wife's fin. Jenny grinned at him. "Your mother's right, Dory," he said before adding, "Some humans can be very cruel. They could hurt other fish by polluting the ocean."

Dory nodded, understanding, Then, her mouth gaped into a yawn. Jenny stroked her daughter before saying, "It's time for all of us to go to bed." She picked up Dory and placed her in her shell crib. She kissed her tired baby. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Dory yawned again. "Night, Ma Ma."

Her mother smiled and went to her coral cave. "Goodnight, honey." She kissed her husband.

Charlie smiled and kissed her back. "Goodnight, my Jenny."

Jenny's smile grew wider when he said that. They both fell asleep.

Two male humans were talking to each other. "I better go in the tank to check on the fish," one of them said, putting his scuba gear on.

"How long will that take you?" the other one asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think for a while."

"Okay, be careful." He walked away.

"I will." He climbed down the stairs and plunged into the water.

Jenny and Charlie woke up when they heard the splash. "What was that?" Jenny asked, getting out of the coral cave.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

"Let me get Dory first." Jenny swam to Dory's shell crib. As she picked up Dory, she woke up.

"Sorry to wake you, sweetie, but Daddy and I just heard a splash. We are gonna go check it out," Jenny explained.

"Kay, Ma Ma."

Jenny swam back to her husband, and they all looked around. Jenny and Charlie's eyes widened when they saw the scuba diver.

Dory's eyes widened, too, but not in a frightened way. "Human!" she exclaimed, swimming up to the human, forgetting what her parents have said about humans.

Her parents instantly caught up to her. "Kelpcake, no! Don't get close to it!" Charlie grabbed her safely in his fins.

The human traveled around the tank, checking all of the other fish.

"We should all go home. I don't want the human to see us," Jenny said.

"Okay, let's go." They all went to their home.

The human stopped swimming when he saw a beta fish. "Ooh, I want this in my aquarium." He got out a bag and quickly scooped up the male betta fish. He screamed at the top of his gills.

Dory and her family noticed the human capturing the poor fish. Charlie quickly gave Dory to Jenny. "Jenny, get inside the house! I'll not let the human take you or Dory."

"But, Charlie." Jenny putted a fin to his. "I don't want the human to take you, either."

Charlie sighed. "You're right. Instead of hiding in the coral cave, we can hide in the kelp."

Jenny nodded, and they all hid inside the kelp.

The human swam to their home. He looked around, but saw nothing.

Dory shook in fear, preparing to cry. "Shh," Jenny said, kissing her daughter.

The human went away and climbed up the stairs. The other male human from earlier noticed this. "Ethan, what do you think you're doing? I said check the fish, not capture one!"

"I want a fish for my aquarium." Ethan looked at the fish.

"If you want one, then just get it from the pet store! I'm very disappointing in you. From now on, you're fired."

"Aww," he frowned before smiling. "Can I keep him?"

He glared at Ethan. "No! Put him back in the water, now!"

"Fine." He placed the betta fish back in the water, setting him free.

"I'm free!" he exclaimed, going back to his home.

"Is everyone alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay, Dory?"

Dory nodded before yawning.

"Let's go to bed," Jenny said.

They all went to bed, sleeping peacefully with no worries.


	15. Crab

Chapter 15: Crab

 **Sandrastar1: I'll do more soon.**

Dory was taking a nap in her shell crib. Charlie swam over to the shell crib. He smiled when he saw his baby girl sleeping. He stroked her and then left.

Later, Dory woke up. Her belly growled like a bear. Dory cried, sucking her fin. Her parents instantly swam over to her.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

Dory continued sucking on her fin, crying loudly.

"She's hungry," Charlie said, looking at Jenny.

Jenny looked at her mate before calming her daughter down. "Sweetie, shh. You'll get something to eat."

Dory calmed down. Jenny picked Dory up and carried her to the seaweed. She placed her down. Dory devoured on her meal.

Jenny chuckled. "Wow, you must be really hungry."

Dory finished her meal. She swam off to play with her shells. While playing with her shells, she saw an unfamiliar sea creature walking. It was walking sideways.

Dory's eyes sparkled with curiosity when she saw the sea creature. She swam to her parents shouting, "Ma Ma! Da Da!"

"What is it, Dory?" Jenny asked.

"Meh." She pointed at the sea creature.

Jenny and Charlie looked at the sea creature. "That's a crab, sweetie," Jenny said.

"Yep. Crabs walk sideways. They also have big claws to pinch predators," Charlie said.

Dory took in everything they said before swimming over to the crab. She stretched her fin, about to touch the crab.

Her parents gasped. "Dory, no!" Jenny warned.

The crab saw Dory. He narrowed his eyes at her and lifted up his big claw. He was about to pinch Dory, but Dory instantly moved out of the way. She screamed and cried.

Jenny and Charlie went over to the crab and their daughter. "Leave my daughter alone!" Charlie yelled, narrowing his eyes at the crab.

The red crab looked at Charlie, narrowing his black eyes. "She was about to touch me!"

Jenny picked up Dory and rocked her, cooing to her. Charlie yelled, "She's only a baby! She doesn't know any better!"

The crab rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked away.

"Ugh. Crabs." Charlie swam over to his wife and daughter. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's alright." Jenny placed Dory on the sand and kissed her.

"Dory, next time when you see a crab, don't get near it. Alright?" Charlie explained.

Dory nodded before swimming over to the shells. She played happily with them with her parents playing with her.


	16. Balloons

Chapter 16: Balloons

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! :)**

Today was a special day in the Marine Life Institute. It was a little boy's birthday today. His parents took him to the MLI for his birthday, which made him excited. He walked into the place with his parents walking beside him.

"Thank you for taking me here!" the eigh-year-old said, "I've always wanted to go here!"

"You're welcome, Tyler," his father said, ruffling the boy's hair.

As they approached into the big place, Tyler's eyes widened. "Wow, this place is so cool!"

His mother chuckled before saying, "We are having your birthday party in the Open Ocean exhibit. Your friends should be here soon."

"Awesome! Where is the Open Ocean exhibit?"

"We'll show you," his dad replied, leading the way. His son followed him.

In the huge tank, Dory was playing in the kelp. She looked up when she saw a tiger barb. She quickly swam up to her. The tiger barb noticed Dory. The baby fish bumped into her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" The tiger barb stroked Dory on the head.

Dory whimpered, her big magenta eyes sparkling with tears. Then, she cried.

Her parents heard the crying. "Dory!" Jenny yelled.

Jenny and Charlie headed over to the fish and Dory.

"I'm so sorry!" the fish exclaimed, "She just bumped into me."

"It's alright," Jenny said. Then, she turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, you have to be careful."

Charlie just stroked Dory's dorsal fin.

Dory calmed down. She then smiled and hugged the tiger barb.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" She hugged Dory.

"Thank you," Charlie finally spoke up.

The tiger barb swam away.

Dory's mouth opened into a yawn.

"Come on, Kelpcake. It's naptime." Charlie picked up and swam to her room with his wife following.

Tyler went in the open ocean exhibit. "Wow..." His eyes wandered around the room. He walked to the big table where his birthday party should be at.

"We can have my birthday party at this table."

"Alright," his mom said.

All of a sudden, a huge group of kids and adults emerged in the room. They were carrying balloons and presents.

"Happy birthday, Tyler!" they shouted.

Jenny and Charlie yelped. Jenny hugged Charlie. "Wow, that was loud."

"Yeah, it was," Charlie agreed.

Then, they heard Dory crying. They instantly went over to their daughter.

"Aww, did they wake you, Dory?" Jenny picked up her baby.

"It's okay, Dory. Those humans were just excited," Charlie reassured.

Her mother wiped her tears away and kissed her, calming her down.

Dory's eyes widened when she saw things that are floating. She swam to the glass, getting a closer look. She pointed to the floaty things.

"Those are balloons, honey," Jenny told her, looking at balloons.

"Humans use them at birthdays." Charlie grabbed his wife's fin.

Jenny reacted by kissing him on the cheek.

Dory giggled. She copied her mother, kissing her dad on the cheek.

Charlie grinned widely. He really loved his wife and daughter.

Tyler's eyes sparkled. "Thanks, guys!" He grabbed a blue balloon from his friend.

His other friend yelled, "Tyler!"

Tyler got startled. He letted go of the balloon. The balloon flew up at the tank. It landed beside the tank, where Dory was at.

"Boon!" She touched the glass.

Her parents chuckled. "It's 'balloon,' sweetie." Jenny stroked her. "But, don't worry. You'll say it the right way soon."

The balloon left. It flew up higher.

"Bye bye!" Dory waved at the balloon.

Her parents smiled and held onto each other fondly. They were so glad that their baby was discovering new things.


	17. Baby Shower

Chapter 17: Baby Shower

 **A/N**

 **This chapter takes place when Jenny was pregnant with Dory.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks! :)**

Jenny stroked her belly. Her belly was getting bigger. The baby sometimes had hiccups in there. Jenny usually stops them by humming, which worked.

"I can't wait for the baby to get here," Jenny stated.

"Me neither, honey," Charlie smiled.

Then, Jenny felt movement in her stomach.

Jenny gasped. "Charlie, come here! The baby's moving! Feel."

Charlie placed a fin on her belly. He felt it move. He smiled and said, "I feel it moving."

He spoke to Jenny's belly. "Hi, baby. It's Daddy. Mommy and I are very excited to see you."

Jenny chuckled. "Oh, Charlie." She rubbed herself against Charlie.

Charlie smiled and cuddled with his wife.

"Are you ready for the baby shower, Charlie?" Jenny asked.

"Yep," he responded, "Our friends should be here soon."

Later, Jenny and Charlie's friends came.

"Jenny!" a yellow tang fish named, Abigail exclaimed.

"Abby!" They both hugged.

Charlie swam up to his mate and Abigail. He smiled at the two.

"Congratulations, guys! I'm so happy for you both," she grinned.

"Thank you," they both said.

"Oh, I brought a couple of gifts for the baby."

She turned to her four-year-old son. "Sweetie, give me the gifts, please."

He gave her two small purple shells.

Jenny gasped. "Is that Kyle? My, he's getting so big!"

Kyle laughed when Jenny said that.

His mother chuckled. "Yep! He's a little bit of a finful."

Jenny looked at the shells. "They're beautiful." She took them and swam near her coral cave. She placed them down and swam back to them.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Abigail replied.

Kyle spoke up. "Where's the baby?"

"The baby's in my tummy, Kyle." Jenny rubbed her belly. As she rubbed it, she felt the baby move.

She smiled. "Would you like to feel it move?"

Kyle nodded and placed his little fin on her belly. He felt it moving. "Baby!" he exclaimed.

Jenny giggled. "He's so cute."

"Thank you." Abigail grabbed his fin. "Come on, Kyle. I'm gonna take you to play."

"Bye, Abby!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Bye!" she responded.

"Bye bye!" Kyle waved his fin at her.

They went to the other side of the couple's home.

The baby shower kept going on for about an hour. The couple's friends gave the baby a lot of gifts, like a shell crib, a small sponge coral trampoline, and a coral teether.

Jenny looked at the pile of gifts.

"These gifts are lovely, guys. Thank you. I'm sure the baby will love them."

Jenny and Charlie's friends smiled. Then, they looked concerned when she said, "Oh!"

Charlie swam quickly to his wife. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, the baby's just hiccuping."

Their friends looked relieved.

She gently rubbed her belly and hummed, stopping the hiccups. Then, she suddenly felt really hungry.

"Honey, I'm hungry. I'm really craving for kelp right now."

"Alright, I'll get you some." Charlie swam away.

A couple minutes later, Charlie came back with some kelp in his fins.

He gave Jenny the kelp. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks." She took the kelp and devoured on it, which made everyone laugh.

The female gulped and blushed. "Sorry, I was really hungry."

Abigail swam to her. "It's okay, you were craving, so I understand. I was the same way too with Kyle and his older siblings."

Jenny grinned. Kyle came over to Jenny and Abigail.

"Mommy, I'm tired." He snuggled against Abigail.

She stroked him gently. "We'll go home as soon as the baby shower ends."

"Okay."

"The baby shower will be ending soon," Jenny said.

Later, the baby shower ended. Guests were starting to leave.

"Bye, guys!" Jenny yelled.

"Bye, Jenny! I'll be sure to come back when the baby's born," one of Jenny's and Charlie's friend, who was a girl queen angelfish, said.

All of their friends left, except for Abigail, who was getting ready to leave.

Abigail hugged Jenny and Charlie. "I'm definitely gonna come back when the baby gets here. I'm bringing Kyle with me, too." She patted her son on the head.

Kyle patted Jenny's tummy. "Bye, baby!"

The baby moved in Jenny's belly as a response.

Jenny laughed. "I guess the baby said bye, too."

Kyle giggled before yawning. His mother picked him up.

"We better go now. Bye!" She left.

"Bye!" Jenny and Charlie said.

Charlie yawned. "Let's go to bed, Jen."

Jenny just smiled and grabbed Charlie's fin. They both swam to their coral cave to get some sleep.


	18. Names

Chapter 18: Names

 **Sandrastar1: As always, Sandra, I'll do more chapters.**

Jenny and Charlie were sleeping peacefully in their coral cave. Charlie suddenly opened his eyes. He looked down at his wife. He saw her swollen belly. With a smile, he gently stroked her belly. As he stroked it, he felt a bump.

The soon to be father chuckled. "Still awake, huh?" he whispered.

The baby moved in its mother's tummy a little before stopping.

 _It must've fallen asleep,_ Charlie thought before closing his eyes, continuing to sleep.

The sun rose outside the institute, reaching its place in the sky. In the huge tank, Charlie woke up. He yawned and stretched before going near the kelp to make breakfast. He gathered seaweed and kelp, placing it down.

Charlie noticed his wife swimming towards him.

"Morning, sweetie," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

Jenny chuckled. "Morning, honey."

He then looked at Jenny's belly and kissed it. "Morning, baby."

Jenny giggled and grabbed a piece of kelp. "So, when will you be taking your swim?" she asked before eating it.

Charlie chewed on his seaweed and gulped it down. "After breakfast."

"Okay," she said before sighing. "I wish I could swim with you."

"I know you want to swim with me, but you've been swimming with me very often. It's time you need some rest from it. Plus, we have a baby on the way, so you wouldn't want to exhaust yourself out by swimming too much," he explained.

Jenny smiled. "You're right." She grabbed some seaweed and ate it.

After breakfast, Charlie got ready for the swim.

"I'll see you in a bit, dear." He stroked her dorsal fin.

"Alright, honey. Bye." They kissed each other lovingly.

Charlie swam away, starting to swim around the tank.

Jenny watched her husband swim away before looking at the baby room he had created.

She then realized something.

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed. "I have to name you, little one," she said to her belly, stroking it.

Jenny swam down to the sand and wrote: Girl names. She drew a line under it. She did the same for: Boy names.

The female decided to do girl names first. She wrote down some name suggestions: Lily, Shelly, Blossom, Rachel, Taylor, and Bella.

Next, she thought of some boy names: Ethan, Jacob, Aaron, Gabe, Owen, and Ryan.

She stopped there. She decided to wait for Charlie to help her with some name suggestions.

Later, Charlie came back. "Hi, sweetheart, I'm back."

"Hey, dear." They kissed each other on the lips.

Charlie rubbed his wife's stomach. "How's the baby?"

"The baby's delightful," she replied, smiling.

"That's good to hear," he said before looking at the sand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I've putted down some name suggestions to name the baby," she answered. "Any suggestions?"

Charlie thought a little before writing down some girl names: Sasha, Lisa, Mia, Sofia, and Alice.

Then, he wrote some boy names: Dylan, Alex, Cody, Michael, and Samuel.

After he's finished writing them down, the couple looked at the names.

"So, which girl name seems the best for you?" Charlie asked.

Jenny gazed at the girl names, then chose one. "Shelly."

"That's a good name," he said before looking at the boy names. "I think Cody is the best name on this list."

"Okay, good choice. When the baby gets here, we might change our minds, but right now, let's stick with these two," Jenny explained.

"Okay, seems good."

Jenny grinned. "Thanks for all the help, hon, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some lunch. I'm starving!"

Later, an unexpected visitor came to their house. It was their friend, Emma.

"Emma!" they exclaimed, hugging her.

"Guys!" She hugged them back. "I haven't seen you two in a while. How's it going?"

"Everything's going along great," Charlie answered.

The flame angel smiled. She looked at Jenny's belly. She giggled. "Gaining a little weight, Jenny?"

Jenny chuckled. She lightly touched her tummy. "I have a little one on the way."

"Aww!" she cooed. "That's so cute! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"Wait," she then said, "only one egg?"

"Yes. It's a birth-defected egg," Jenny replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned, then smiled. "When did you notice you were pregnant?"

"Ten months ago," Jenny said.

"Awesome! Anyway, I want to give the baby gifts, but I don't have none."

"It's okay. The baby has plenty of gifts anyway," Charlie said.

"Oh, but I want to." She looked around and saw three shells. She picked them up and gave them to Jenny.

"That's so sweet of you, Emma." Jenny placed the shells in the baby room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, do you guys want to hang out with me for a while?"

"Sure!" Charlie exclaimed.

She smiled. They spent the rest of the day talking and enjoying the fun they all had.


	19. Precious Egg

Chapter 19: Precious Egg

 **Sandrastar1: I'll keep going.**

It has been a day after Jenny laid her egg. The couple has been taking turns protecting the egg. The egg was small and delicate. It was also crystal clear. Today it was Charlie's turn to protect the egg.

Jenny came over near the coral cave. She was carrying kelp. She placed their breakfast down and smiled as she saw her precious egg. The egg will hatch in a month.

Charlie curled himself against the egg. He then got up and grabbed a piece of kelp. He ate it.

His wife ate as she watched the egg. "I'm so excited for it to hatch, but I'm also a little nervous to become a mom. What if we don't take care of it right?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm a little nervous, too, but I'm sure we'll take care of it right."

Jenny grinned and ate another piece of kelp.

Later, Jenny and Charlie was about to go on a swim. But first, they had to go to Emma's house so she can look after the egg.

When they got there, they saw a lot of children. They knew that Emma had children, and they have seen them before. Emma had forty-five kids.

All of the kids saw them and swam over to them.

"Hello!" they exclaimed.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, hello, there, kids."

Emma came up to her kids before turning to the couple. "Kids, continue playing. I have to talk to Jenny and Charlie."

They nodded and swam to their father.

"Hello, guys!" she exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Hi, Emma. Can you take care of our egg while we're gone?" Jenny asked.

"Sure! I would love to take care of it!"

Charlie smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I have to tell my kids and husband. Be right back." She swam away.

"Kids," she said, approaching to them.

"Yes, Mommy?" one of the girls squeaked.

"I have to go to Jenny's and Charlie's to take care of the egg. Be good, okay?"

"Okay," one of the boys said.

Emma then swam to her husband. "Take care of them, alright?"

"Alright, see ya." He hugged her before watching the children.

Emma swam back to them. "Alright, I'm ready."

Charlie nodded. "Let's go."

As they reached their house, Emma saw the egg.

Jenny and Charlie swam to their egg.

"Mommy and Daddy are here," Jenny said softly to the egg, picking it up and kissing it.

Charlie stroked the egg as it shuddered gently.

Emma stared at it fondly, seeing the tiny unborn fry in there.

"Oh, the egg is beautiful," she said before looking at the soon to be parents. "You know, not many tangs are able to have kids. So, you are lucky."

Jenny frowned. "I know, that's sad."

She then looked at the egg and rocked it in her fins. She smiled sweetly.

"You are gonna be amazing parents," Emma smiled.

"Thank you," Charlie replied.

Jenny settled the egg down. "Well, we gotta go now. Please take good care of it."

"I will," Emma promised.

Charlie kissed the egg. "Mommy and Daddy will be right back."

The baby quivered inside the egg.

All of them smiled at the unborn baby. Jenny and Charlie swam up to the other fish, casting one last look at the egg.

Emma came up to the egg in the coral cave and curled up against it, protecting the unborn child.

Later, Jenny and Charlie came back. "Hello," Jenny greeted, "we're back."

Emma swam over to them. "The egg was good. I saw the baby move in there often."

Charlie chuckled. "Sometimes it does that. Thank you so much for taking care of our baby."

"You're welcome. Now, I gotta go now. My husband and kids must be waiting for me."

They both hugged her. "Bye, Emma," Jenny said.

"Bye, guys!" she exclaimed before swimming away.

Charlie continued protecting the egg. He swam around in a circle before curling himself against it. He yawned. "Jenny, I'm gonna take a nap. Would you like to join me, honey?"

His wife grinned. "Of course, dear." She swam in the cave. "Hey, would you like me to protect the egg?"

"Sure," he answered, moving himself a little bit away from the egg.

Jenny swam around in circles a few times. Then, curled her body against the egg. She stroked it gently before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Charlie kissed his wife. He then closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.


	20. Newborn Dory

Chapter 20: Newborn Dory

 **Sandrastar1: I'll do more soon.**

All of Jenny's and Charlie's friends came over to see their new baby. They were very excited. Jenny rocked little Dory in her fins, and Charlie stood next to his wife. Their friends approached them and gasped when they saw the newborn in Jenny's fins.

"Guys, meet Dory, our precious little girl." She nuzzled her baby lovingly.

Charlie smiled at Dory and kissed her affectionately on the head.

Dory responded by giggling. Dory looked up at her mother and cuddled her before cooing and giggling at their friends.

"Aww!" they cooed.

They all crowded around the baby.

"Oh, she's so cute!" a girl glofish said.

"She's adorable!" a girl platy stated. Her husband agreed, nodding his head.

"She's wonderful!" a girl rainbow fish complimented.

"She's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed.

"What a little angel!" Abigail said.

Charlie then frowned. "Guys, she has short term memory loss."

They all felt concerned for Dory.

"The poor thing," the rainbow fish said.

After a few minutes of them holding and cooing at the baby, Abigail still looked at the baby fondly. Kyle looked at his mother.

Abigail looked at her son. "Kyle, would you like to see the baby?"

"Yes, please," he answered.

Jenny kissed Dory before placing her down. She crawled over to Kyle, babbling at him.

"Kyle, this is Dory," Jenny said.

Kyle shouted in Dory's face. "Hi, Dory!"

Dory's eyes watered. She was scared of him shouting. Then, she cried loudly.

Jenny instantly picked her up and rocked her gently in her fins. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here."

Dory calmed down a little.

Abigail looked at Kyle. "Honey, you have to be quiet around her. She doesn't like loud noises."

"Okay, sorry, Mommy."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's okay. Now, swim along and play."

Instead of doing that, he swam off a little into the distance. He watched his mother.

"Is she okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, she's fine," Charlie answered.

Dory then cried again, sucking her fin.

"Oh, the poor dear's hungry," Abigail said.

Jenny turned to her husband. "Honey, can you-"

"Already on it, sweetie," Charlie replied, swimming away to find some kelp.

A couple minutes later, Charlie returned with small pieces of kelp in his fins.

Jenny placed Dory down, and Charlie gave Jenny the kelp.

"Thanks, hon," she said before placing them down.

Dory ate the kelp quickly. After her snack, she hiccuped a few times.

"Oh, do you got the hiccups, honey?" Abigail questioningly cooed.

She continued to hiccup. Squeaks came out as she hiccuped.

Emma swam over to Dory. She noticed the hiccups. "Here, let me try." She picked Dory up and patted her on the back. Dory burped. The newborn giggled.

"Aww, you're such a sweet little fry," Abigail cooed.

Kyle looked at Dory in envy. "Hmph." He sat down and continued looking.

Emma gave Dory to Jenny.

"Wow, good work, Emma," she complimented.

"Thanks. Now, I have to go chat with my friends." She swam away.

Abigail looked at Dory in Jenny's fins. "Can I please hold her?"

"Sure, Abby." She gave Dory to Abigail.

She held little Dory in her fins carefully.

Dory gazed up at her and cooed and smiled at her.

"Oh, she's so precious," Abigail stated.

Kyle quickly swam to his mother, wanting her to pay attention to him, not Dory. "Mommy, can you play with me?"

"Kyle, I told you to go play. I'm busy with the baby right now," she responded.

Kyle had it. He took a deep breath and blew a raspberry at Dory.

"Kyle!" Abigail exclaimed, glaring at her son.

Dory screamed and cried. She wanted her parents.

Jenny took Dory carefully out of her friend's fins. She and Charlie cooed to her, trying to calm her down.

"Kyle, why did you do that?" Abigail asked.

"I'm jealous of Dory! You keep on paying attention to her instead of me! You like her better than me!" he yelled.

"Now, Kyle, that's not true. I came over here just to see her. I've known her for only a day, and I've known you for four years. I love you, and you know that." She nuzzled her son.

Kyle smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Now, blowing a raspberry at Dory is wrong. So, you have to face the consequences."

"Aww," he moaned.

"Until we leave, you have to have a timeout."

He sighed. "Okay, Mommy." He swam over to the pink coral and sat down.

Abigail smiled and swam over to Dory and her parents. "I'm so sorry about all that. I just had a talk with Kyle, and he's in timeout."

"It's alright," Charlie said.

"So, do you guys want to chat for a bit?" Abigail asked.

"Sure," Jenny replied, placing Dory down to let her crawl around.

Later, Dory was getting tired. She yawned, crawling to her parents.

Charlie picked her up. "Well, guys, Dory has to take her nap right now."

"Okay," Emma said, "I'll see you later. It was nice meeting Dory."

The couple waved their fins at Emma, and she left. All of their other friends also said their goodbyes and left.

Kyle fell asleep. He woke up when he felt his mother tapping on him.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go," she said gently.

"Okay, let me say bye to Dory first." He swam over to Dory.

He smiled at her. "Bye, Dory." The young boy patted her on the head gently.

Dory smiled before yawning again. Charlie placed Dory in her shell crib. The couple both kissed her. Jenny rocked the crib gently. Dory fell asleep by the rocking.

Abigail and Kyle said bye to them and left. Kyle hoped to see Dory again.


	21. Teething

Chapter 21: Teething

 **Sandrastar1: Thanks for reading my chapters! :3**

It was a beautiful afternoon at the MLI. Fish were swimming in the tank while people took pictures of them. Dory was playing with her shells, when her mouth started to hurt. The poor fry whined a bit. Then, her mouth started hurting a lot. She cried and fussed.

Her parents quickly swam over to her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

Dory continued to cry in pain.

Charlie noticed that she was in pain. "Shh, honey, it's okay."

He turned to Jenny. "Jenny, Dory is in pain."

"Oh, my poor baby." She was concerned for Dory.

She then saw something in Dory's mouth. "Honey, open your mouth, please."

Dory opened her mouth.

Jenny gasped. It was a tooth starting to come in.

"Charlie! A tooth is starting to come in!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! She's going to have her first tooth soon."

Jenny smiled. "I'll get the teether." She swam away. She grabbed the coral teether and swam back.

"Okay, Dory, I need you to bite down on this," Jenny said.

Dory bit down on it. She felt better.

"Are you better, sweetie? Hmm?" Jenny asked.

The fry nodded. She teethed on the teether.

"Honey, she's starting to teethe," Charlie stated.

"Yeah, her tooth is coming in," Jenny replied.

"I'll make lunch." Charlie swam away to prepare lunch.

Later, the small family ate their lunch. Dory only ate a little bit. She was still teething.

"She's still teething," Charlie said.

"Maybe she'll stop by night time," Jenny replied.

After lunch, Dory played in the sand. She stopped for a minute to teethe.

Jenny watched Dory while Charlie took a nap.

Dory saw her father sleeping. She swam over to him. Dory cooed to him.

Charlie woke up. He saw his daughter. "Hey, Kelpcake." He picked her up and kissed her.

"Dada!" Dory exclaimed.

Jenny giggled as she swam over to them.

"Did you have a nice nap, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was nice. Did her tooth come in yet?"

"No, not yet. It should be coming soon though."

A month had passed. Dory was not teething as much anymore, but she still teethed.

It was morning time. Jenny and Charlie swam over to her shell crib to get her for breakfast. Jenny softly stroked her.

Dory woke up and yawned hugely.

Jenny and Charlie gasped.

"Charlie, I saw something in her mouth! Did her tooth come in?"

"I don't know. Dory, open your mouth, please."

Dory opened her mouth. Her first tooth came in.

"Honey! She has her first tooth!" Jenny exclaimed happily.

Charlie smiled. "She sure does."

Jenny picked her up and rocked her. "You have your first tooth, sweetie."

Dory smiled at her mother. Her tooth showed in her smile.

"Mama," Dory cooed.

Jenny kissed her affectionately. "Let's have breakfast."

They swam away. Jenny and Charlie was happy that she had her first tooth.


	22. Friends

Chapter 22: Friends

Jenny swam to her friend's house. Charlie gently held her fin. Her friend, Rachel was having a gathering at her house. Her kids was at their aunt's house. The couple was excited to go to the gathering. They had to see their friends. They were special to them. They've known them since they were teenagers. The couple also had friends they've known since they were kids. Jenny smiled as she got closer to the house. She has a surprise for them. She was going to tell them that she was pregnant.

Charlie suddenly stopped. He looked at Jenny fondly.

Jenny noticed him stopping. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. It's just… Jenny, you look beautiful."

Jenny blushed and smiled. "Why, thank you, handsome." She kissed him on the cheek.

Charlie kissed her on the lips. Jenny wrapped her fins around him and kissed him fully on the lips. They kissed for what seems like forever, until Jenny moved away from him. She stroked her stomach.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, the baby just bumped." She patted her tummy.

Charlie smiled and rubbed her belly. It was becoming a little swollen.

"Let's go, my love." He took her fin and they swam.

They reached the house. Some of their friends saw them.

"Jenny! Charlie!" Rachel, a rainbow fish, exclaimed, swimming over to them. She hugged them.

"Hey, Rachel," Jenny greeted.

"How's everything going?"

"Everything's going great," Charlie replied.

"Come on, your friends want to see you." She guided them over to their friends.

After talking and laughing with their friends, Jenny decided to tell them.

"Charlie, it's time that I tell them," she said.

"Okay, honey. Go on."

"Guys," she said, loud enough to get their attention.

They all turned to Jenny.

"I have something important to tell you," she smiled.

Her friends waited for what she was gonna say.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

They gasped. Then, they clapped. They was so happy for her.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant? Oh, Jenny! Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed.

Charlie smiled and stroked Jenny's dorsal fin.

"How many months are you?" Taylor, who was a catfish, asked.

"Two months." She stroked her tummy.

"How many eggs are you having?" Rachel asked.

"Only one," Jenny replied.

All of them had shocked looks on their faces.

"Only one?" a girl fish asked.

"Did the others not make it?" a boy fish questioned.

"Yes, I only have one, and the egg is a birth-defect."

"Aww, that's so sad," the same girl fish stated.

"Yeah, but me and Charlie are happy that we are having a baby."

They smiled, happy for the two.

"I can't wait for the baby shower," Rachel said.

"We'll plan one maybe in a few months," Charlie said.

"I can't wait. I'll be sure to bring the baby something good."

Time had passed at the gathering. The gathering was almost over.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" Rachel asked.

"It's good, but it's also exhausting. I have to deal with cramps, cravings, and other stuff," Jenny explained.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Where's your kids?" Jenny asked.

"My kids are at their aunt's house."

"Oh, okay." Jenny yawned. She was tired.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna find Charlie. He must be talking to our other friends." She swam away.

She saw Charlie. "Hi, honey."

Charlie stopped talking when he saw her. "Hey, darling."

"It's time we go. I'm tired."

"Okay." He turned to his friend, Bryan, who was a brackish fish.

"Me and my wife have to go now."

"Alright, Charlie. Congratulations on going to be a father."

"Thank you." He swam next to Jenny.

They said bye to their friends, and they left. The gathering was fun for them. They swam home, holding fins and smiling.

Months later, Jenny and Charlie had a baby shower. Rachel gave the baby a purple shell crib. The baby also had other gifts.

A couple months after that, the baby named Dory was born. The couple was so happy. She meant everything to them, and they loved her with all of their hearts.

"You're such a miracle, my little one." Jenny picked her up and rocked her in her fins.

Dory babbled and looked up at her mother with big, beautiful magenta eyes.

Charlie smiled, thinking how beautiful Dory looked.


	23. A Frightening Moment

Chapter 23: A Frightening Moment

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and stuff.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you!**

 **SickTundra8: Thanks!**

Dory was playing in the kelp. She babbled and laughed. Jenny swam over to her daughter to check on her.

She smiled. "Hi there, sweetie."

"Mama!" Dory swam wobbled to her and giggled.

Jenny chuckled and kissed her. "You having fun?"

Dory nodded and went back in the kelp.

Jenny smiled and swam away.

Later, Dory was beginning to feel tired. She yawned before falling asleep in the kelp.

Her parents swam over to her.

"Aww, she's sleeping," Jenny cooed quietly.

"Our little Kelpcake is tuckered out," Charlie said.

Jenny smiled and placed Dory in her shell crib. She kissed her lovingly.

"Sweet dreams, Dory."

Dory snored softly.

Jenny swam away to get a snack.

Later, Dory woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The fry suddenly perked up. She noticed pipes sucking in stuff from the tank. It was the undertow.

Being curious, she swam towards the undertow.

Jenny and Charlie noticed. They gasped and quickly swam over to her.

Dory swam closer to the undertow.

"Dory, no!" Jenny yelled.

Charlie grabbed Dory safely in his fins.

Dory babbled.

"Dory, you have to be careful," Jenny said.

"That's the undertow, Dory," Charlie started, "It sucks out things out of the tank. It's very dangerous if you go in it."

Dory started to cry. She didn't want the undertow to take her away.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. Me and Daddy will keep you safe." Jenny hugged her and kissed her.

Charlie smiled and stroked her.

Dory calmed down. She sucked her fin.

"Oh, are you hungry, Dory? Hmm?" Charlie tickled her.

Dory laughed.

Jenny giggled and gave her some seaweed.

Dory ate the seaweed.

After her snack, she swam to her room. She played with her shells.

Her parents swam over to her. They smiled, watching their baby girl play.


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note

 **I decided that this story will have to be on hold, because I have run out of ideas. Plus, I'm focusing on my other two stories. So, if anyone has any ideas, please PM me. I'll update the story once I have some good ideas.**


	25. Worries and Advice

Chapter 24: Worries and Advice

 **KLB: Thank you! :)**

 **Sandrastar1: Okay, thanks. :D**

Jenny woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hunger in her belly. Her cravings had been getting bigger for the last couple of days. The baby will arrive in three months, and Jenny and Charlie were excited for their little miracle to arrive. The expectant mother looked at her husband sleeping. She gently shook him awake.

Charlie woke up. He yawned. "What is it, hon?"

"Honey, I know it's late, but my cravings are getting bigger. I'm really craving for kelp and seaweed."

"Okay, dear." Charlie got her some kelp and seaweed.

"Thanks, sweetie." Jenny devoured on it.

After Jenny's snack, the couple went back to bed.

In the morning, Jenny woke up. She yawned and stroked her swollen belly before getting out of the cave. She went to get some breakfast for her and Charlie.

Charlie shifted in his sleep. He then woke up. He yawned. With a smile, he swam to Jenny. He kissed her lovingly.

"Morning, honey," he said.

Jenny giggled. "Morning, Charlie. Breakfast is ready."

Charlie smiled and ate his breakfast.

Jenny ate hers.

After breakfast, a couple of Jenny's and Charlie's friends came over.

"Hi, Jenny! Hi, Charlie!" Kaitlyn, who was a damselfish, greeted.

"Hello!" their other friend, Susan, who was a threadfin butterfly fish, said.

"Hello there," Jenny said smiling.

"Hi," Charlie said.

"We both heard that you guys are having a baby! Congratulations!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

Charlie chuckled. "Thanks. Soon we'll be having a little one around." He stroked Jenny's tummy.

Jenny giggled.

Susan smiled. "Are you guys excited about being parents?"

"We sure are. But we are also nervous," Jenny explained.

"Yeah. Being a first-time parent can be difficult sometimes, but as you keep taking care of the baby, it'll be easier," Susan stated.

Jenny sighed and stroked her tummy. "I'm worried about the baby. I'm only having one egg, which is rare for fishes. Since it's a birth-defected egg, it'll have a disability, and I'm not sure what disability the baby will even have."

Charlie stroked Jenny. "It'll be alright, honey. We'll take really good care of the baby."

"Yes, but, what if we don't do a great job taking care of the baby? What if I might do something wrong or do something that might accidentally hurt it?" she rambled worriedly.

She then gasped in horror. "What if their disability gets worse?"

Charlie patted Jenny. "Now, now, honey, don't fret. I'm sure we'll do a great job taking care of it."

"Yeah, Jenny. You and Charlie are gonna be great parents," Susan agreed.

Kaitlyn smiled. "I'll give you advice on how you'll take care of the baby."

"Thanks, Kaitlyn," Jenny said.

"Okay, so you need to be kind and loving to them. And if they have difficulty sleeping, you could sing them a lullaby and rock them gently. If a baby is ever hurt, you need to treat the boo boos carefully by putting a bandage on it. You also need to keep the baby entertained, so play games like peek a boo for example. Babies are curious, and they try to go to dangerous things. They have to learn that it is dangerous, so keep dangerous things away from it."

"Thank you for the advice, Kaitlyn. I'll try to do those things." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, thank you," Charlie said.

"No problem! Now, Susan and I gotta go."

"Okay! Bye, guys!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Bye!" they said simultaneously.

Charlie smiled and waved.

The two friends left.

Jenny felt a bump. She giggled. "Charlie, the baby's bumping."

Charlie placed a fin on his wife's belly. "Hi there, baby boy or girl."

Jenny giggled and kissed Charlie on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jenny. You're gonna be a great mother." Charlie smiled.

"And you're gonna be a great father." Jenny hugged him.

Charlie hugged her back before kissing her belly.

Jenny giggled and stroked it lovingly.


	26. Playdate

Chapter 26: Playdate

 **A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for a year. I was running out of ideas and I was kind of not interested in this story anymore. But, I'm kind of revived now and I'm back to writing. :) So, if you have any ideas, please PM me.**

 **Sandrastar1: I'm back to doing more chapters! :)**

 **KLB: Thank you! :)**

Abigail held Kyle's little fin. They were on their way to Dory and her family's home. Kyle had been begging his mom to take him over there to visit Dory. Abigail saw that he wanted to spend time with the small, baby fish, so she took him to the tangs' home.

The adorable little family was having a nice breakfast: seagrass. They all ate peacefully.

Dory stopped eating to see a little speck of sand floating around in the crystal blue waters in the huge tank that enclosed them. The tiny tang lifted a little fin and tried to grab it.

Jenny stopped eating to see what her curious baby daughter was doing. She then nudged her husband, who was chewing his breakfast.

"Charlie, look at our daughter," she said.

Charlie's violet eyes that were then looking at his breakfast, were now fixed on his sweet little baby. The father tang smiled softly as he saw his little miracle trying to catch the tiny grain of sand that was floating around in the blue water.

"Our little girl." He looked at Dory lovingly and continued smiling.

"She's curious," Jenny commented. "She's wondering why that little grain of sand is floating around, and yet, she is trying to catch it, playing. She's such a joy."

Jenny must've known her daughter so well because she actually wondered why that little speck of sand was floating, and not staying down to the ground like the others.

Baby Dory then seemed to have forgotten the tiny sand. She went back to eating her breakfast.

Her mommy looked out into the distance. She squinted her magenta eyes to see two discus fish heading towards them. It was Abigail and Kyle.

"Oh! Charlie! It's Abigail and her son, Kyle!" Jenny exclaimed.

The two fish swam to them.

"Hi, Jenny! Hi, Charlie!" Abigail greeted. She hugged them.

"Hi, Abby!" Jenny returned the hug.

"Hello, Abigail," Charlie said nicely.

Kyle smiled brightly at the two blue tang parents. "Hello!"

They both gave him a smile.

Dory babbled and swam up to him.

"Dory!" The young fish hugged her.

Dory cooed and nuzzled him gently.

Jenny giggled. "Aww. Looks like Kyle is happy to see her."

"So, what brings you here?" Charlie asked.

"Kyle has been begging me for the longest time to go have a playdate with Dory. He wouldn't stop," Abigail answered.

"Dory would love to play with him," Jenny said grinning.

Kyle tickled Dory's belly, and she responded with a laugh.

His mother looked at his son fondly. "He'll do just fine with her. I'll let him stay here to play for a few hours."

"Alright. We won't do much today anyway," Charlie said.

Abigail swam over to Kyle. "Sweetie, Mommy will pick you up in a few hours. Now, be good with Dory, and have fun. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Kyle hugged her.

His mother kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She patted him on the head before saying goodbye to Jenny and Charlie. She swam away.

Kyle turned to Baby Dory. "Let's play hide and seek!"

The young, forgetful baby tang didn't listen to him, as she was distracted by the pink corals.

"Dory! I said, let's play hide and seek!"

Dory looked at him and nodded.

"Okay. I'll count and you'll hide." He covered his eyes with his fins, and he started counting.

Poor Dory was already forgetting about the game, so she played in the sand.

As Kyle was finished counting, he uncovered his eyes and immediately saw the baby tang playing in front of him, kicking up sand with her tiny yellow fins in the process.

"Ugh! Dory! I told you to hide!" He was a bit angry on her forgetting about the game.

Baby Dory just giggled at him, completely unaware of him being angry on her. She was just enjoying the sand.

Kyle sighed. "Okay. How about we play tag?"

Dory clapped her fins and giggled.

Kyle smiled. "I'll be it. I'll go easy on you though since you're only a baby." He stroked her.

Dory cooed.

He nuzzled her a little. "Now, swim away! I'm gonna tag you!"

The fry didn't listen, but instead, she swam behind one of the pink corals, giggling.

"Dory! Please play with me!"

Baby Dory still didn't listen. This was the second time that she had forgotten about them playing a game.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! You always forget what games we play! I'll just play by myself!" Kyle said angrily. He swam away near Jenny's and Charlie's creamed coral cave to go play.

Charlie swam to Kyle. "Kyle. How come you are not playing with Dory?"

"She always forgets what games we're playing! I'm mad!" Kyle complained.

"Well, Kyle, you have to understand that she can forget things. It's a condition that she will have for her whole life, and it will never be cured. That's why Charlie and I are trying our very best to take care of her. We don't know what she will be like on her own when she grows up," Jenny explained.

The young, yellow discus fish looked up at her, understanding a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jenny."

"It's okay, hon," Jenny replied.

Charlie patted Kyle on the head. "Hey, how about you two play in the sand together? Dory loves the sand."

"I saw her do that earlier! Great idea, Charlie!" Kyle swam to Dory.

The baby fry was playing in the sand. Her fins touched it, feeling its soft, squishy texture, and giggled loudly.

"Hi, Dory," Kyle said. "I'm sorry I didn't understand you. I was mad that you forgot about the games we were playing."

Dory's big, pink eyes looked up at him, and she swam her little blue body over to him. She nuzzled him.

Kyle chuckled and stroked her. "Can I play in the sand with you?"

Dory nodded. She continued to play in the sand.

Kyle joined her, giggling. "This is fun!"

Kyle was glad that he got to do something fun with Dory. They both did what they enjoyed together: sand. Just like Dory, Kyle also liked sand, and he would sometimes play in it on his own. He was a bit sad that Dory could forget things, but he knew that they would remain friends until the end of time.


	27. Just An Accident

Chapter 27: Just An Accident

 **A/N: I haven't updated this story for almost 6 months, and I really apologize for that. I feel bad for not updating for almost half a year. I am really bad at updating my stories. It's mainly because of school and that I just don't feel like doing them when I don't have the time for them. I don't really get a lot of support on my stories, and it makes me feel like I'm not a good writer at times. My friends say that I am, but I'm not that good as other fanfic writers out there. When I don't get enough support of my stories, it makes me not wanna do them frequently. I know some people take the time to read and review my stories, and I'm really thankful for that. I don't want to be popular on fanfiction, but I just want more support for my stories. To the people reading this fanfic, I just want to say thank you for taking the time out of your day just to read this or my other fanfics. I really appreciate it.**

 **Sandrastar1: Thank you, Sandy!**

 **Disneyrules2020: Thanks!**

"Dory, honey, look at Daddy," Charlie told his not attention spanned daughter.

Baby Dory looked up at a couple of children, who were smiling and pointing at some other fish. They giggled as the fish busily swam in the huge tank. Most of the fish there didn't even care if the humans were looking and pointing at them. It didn't really matter to them that much. All they cared about was trying to survive in captivity.

"Dory, sweetie. Daddy wants to play peek-a-boo with you." He swam closer to her and grabbed her in his fins.

Somehow, the tiny baby managed to wiggle free from her father's huge fins, and she swam up closer to the amusing humans.

Charlie sighed. "Jenny..."

His wife giggled. "Don't worry, honey. I'll get her."

Dory cooed and giggled at the human children's faces. She was interested in the way they looked. They were definitely different than sea creatures' faces, and the only faces she had seen were her parents and their friends. Human faces were totally different for the curious baby.

"Dory, no." Jenny reached her fins out and grabbed her baby. She looked down at Dory, whose eyes were filled with tears.

Dory opened her mouth, and she began to cry. She waved her tiny fins out desperately to the human children, wanting them to notice her.

"Shh, sweetheart. Shh, shh." Jenny cradled the little baby in her fins.

Dory kept looking at the children, who were leaving now. She sniffled and looked at her mother with her innocent, magenta, round eyes.

Jenny kissed her affectionately on the head. "My little angel."

Dory felt comfortable in her mother's fins, and she smiled at her.

Jenny's smile reflected her's. "Let's go to Daddy."

She swam over to her husband. "Dory's here, hon. Turned out she wanted to see what the human children were up to."

"My curious little baby." Charlie kissed her little head. He then reached his fins out to grab her, but his wife moved her fins away from him. She smirked playfully, and gazed down at her giggling baby.'

"Oh, come on, Jenny. I just wanna play peek-a-boo with her," Charlie told her.

"I don't think she doesn't wanna play peek-a-boo. She wants to play with her Mommy. Isn't that right, darling?" She rocked Dory, who was clearly looking down at the sand, not listening to her mother.

Charlie knew from the tone in her voice that she was obviously playing around. By that, he decided to play around a bit as well. "But, honey, I haven't even gotten a chance to play with her today. I was too busy doing boring chores and exercising. Daddies do more work than Mommies. All Mommies get to do is just hang out with their babies. They never do work."

Jenny rolled her magenta eyes and chuckled. "Clearly you haven't seen the real world yet. Mommies do just as much work as Daddies. I gave birth to her for goodness sake! You don't know how hard it is to produce a baby!"

Charlie smiled and wrapped a fin around Jenny. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"Yes, Charlie. You're my husband. Besides, I like playing games like this. I love making conversations with you."

"Me too, my honey bun." Charlie stared into his wife's beautiful pink eyes, which were an amazing copy of their special daughter's.

Jenny stared at him back, and she took it as a sign to kiss him. She leaned in close to Charlie.

Charlie did the same, and they kissed passionately. Charlie could feel the love radiating off of him. His heart picked up a quick pace as he kissed his lovely wife.

They continued to kiss for about a minute, although it felt like hours for the couple until they heard their baby squeal in delight.

"You like seeing Mommy and Daddy kiss, don't you?" Charlie said sweetly.

Dory giggled, and she reached her fins out for her daddy.

"Awww, look. Now she wants you." Jenny felt Dory squirm a bit in her fins.

"Okay, Dory, you'll go to Daddy." She giggled, and she handed her to Charlie.

"I got you, princess." Dory kissed her before making a silly face at her. His tongue stuck out from the side.

Dory found that very amusing, and she laughed. She laughed so much, that she started to get the hiccups. They were little, but quick ones. They would come every five seconds.

"Uh oh. Looks like Daddy gave you the hiccups."

"I'll handle this, Charlie," Jenny assisted. She began to tickle Dory's stomach.

The forgetful baby chortled. It tickled very much.

"Tickling always cures hiccups," Charlie said.

"Yep," Jenny agreed.

Just like that, the hiccups went away. Dory smiled hugely.

"Cutie pie." Charlie booped her nose, which resulted in a giggle from her.

"Do you wanna play peek-a-boo now, Dory?" Charlie asked.

Dory nodded.

"I'll go take a nap. Have fun with the baby, honey. If you need anything, let me know." Jenny kissed him and Dory before swimming off.

"Alright," Charlie called out.

Dory gurgled.

"Okay, now who's ready to play peek-a-boo?" Charlie asked her.

Dory clapped her tiny fins. Exciting babbles were coming out of her mouth.

Charlie smiled, and he placed her on the ground.

The baby looked at her father, wide-eyed and ready to play.

Charlie covered his eyes with his fins.

Dory tilted her head to the side. Since she was a baby, she didn't understand the perspective of object permanence. When things were hidden, she thought they were entirely gone, and she was oblivious to the fact that they were still there. That was the case with Charlie. Even though he covered his face, he was still there.

"Where's Daddy?" Charlie asked playfully.

Dory giggled. She was entertained that Charlie's voice was still heard, even though she couldn't completely see his face.

"Peek-a-boo!" he exclaimed, revealing his face.

Dory screamed in surprise. She was so shocked, that she fell in the sand. Bits of grain splattered as soon as she hit the ground.

Charlie laughed. "Are you okay, Kelpcake?" Charlie helped her up.

Dory giggled. She sneezed some sand off her.

"Bless you. Wanna play peek-a-boo again?"

Dory yawned hugely. She didn't have her nap today yet.

"Or you can have your nap. That's a good idea." Charlie carefully picked her up, and he swam to the nursery. He placed her in her shell crib.

Dory smiled at her father tiredly. She then did a big yawn again.

"Wow. That's a big yawn. Hehe, you're like Daddy." Charlie stroked her.

Dory giggled at his response. The stroking soothed her, and it made her comfortable. She closed her sleepy eyes and dozed off.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Charlie kissed her.

* * *

"Can't catch me!" a young fish yelled near the tang family's home.

"Oh, yes I can! You're too slow for me!" another child called above.

"We'll see about that!" The same fish started to swim away from his friend.

His friend giggled loudly, and he began to chase him. They didn't notice Dory was taking her nap.

Speaking of Dory, she began to move a little in her sleep. She whined a bit. The two children were playing wildly, and they were making a lot of noise. They didn't know she was sleeping though, so it was not really their fault.

Jenny woke up from the children. Her eyes made out the young fish in a blur, hence she was just waking up. Her eyes adjusted quickly though.

"Mmm.." Jenny got out of the cave, and she stretched. "That was a nice nap."

She then saw her husband eating some kelp. "Hey, honey. Is Dory taking her nap?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid she's gonna be waking up sooner because of the kids," he answered.

"Yeah, they woke me up. You know how kids are, Charlie. They always like to play. We were kids once."

"That's true. Oh, I used to love playing tag and hide and seek. Those were the days." He grinned, remembering all the fun times he had.

"I loved those days too. Now, we are parents with a very important job: taking care of our baby." She looked right over to the nursery, seeing her little angel sleeping.

Her husband nodded. "I love being a parent, but sometimes, it's tough. Taking care of a child is a big responsibility."

"Absolutely. And with her disability, we have to watch over her even more. I don't really mind that. She needs all the help she can get so she can learn how to survive on her own when she gets older," Jenny explained.

Charlie just smiled at her. He then heard the kids screaming in joy as one chased the other. He sighed. "Oh, please don't wake Dory up..."

Dory was becoming a bit restless now. She whined louder, and she shifted to different positions. The poor thing was kind of having a hard time sleeping.

"Should we tell them to quiet down?" Jenny asked, looking over at Charlie.

"We should, but at the same time, we shouldn't because they're not doing any harm to Dory. As long as they don't do that, I'm fine," Charlie told her.

"Okay. Let me check on Dory to make sure she's okay." She swam over to the small, purple shell crib. She looked to see her baby who was now sleeping peacefully again. The mother grinned, and she stroked her child.

Charlie observed the kids. They were starting to play rough with their game of tag. He noticed they were getting close to the crib, which was not safe.

"Please be careful kids..." he said quietly.

Unfortunately, in the next minute, they were playing really rough. In the blink of an eye, one of them knocked the shell crib over without him even realizing it. Charlie tried to swam over there to prevent that from happening, but it was too late. The shell crib had fallen on top of Dory. That obviously woke her up, which resulted in the baby screaming and crying.

"Dory!" Jenny yelled in alarm. She quickly took off the crib off of Dory, and she picked up her crying baby. She tried to calm her down by cradling her and saying comforting words to her.

Charlie sighed in relief. He was thankful Dory was okay. He thought she was seriously hurt. Charlie then looked up at the kids, who were apparently continuing their game of tag. The same fish didn't even know he knocked the crib over. The tang knew it was an accident, but the child should know what he did.

"Hey!" Charlie shouted that was loud enough for the kids to hear.

The kids stopped playing, and they looked down at Charlie.

"Uh, hi, Mister..." The boy who knocked over the crib, who was named William, said.

"Is something wrong?" his friend, named Cooper, asked.

Charlie pointed at William. "You, young man, knocked over my daughter's crib. Now, she's crying." He looked over at Jenny and Dory. Dory was starting to calm down, but she was still whining.

William gasped in shock. "Oh no! Sir, I didn't mean to! Cooper and I were just having fun! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I know it was an accident. Next time, please be aware of your surroundings, especially if you're playing tag."

"Yes, sir. Come on, Cooper. Let's play somewhere else." The two boys swam away.

"You two have fun!" Charlie yelled before returning back to his wife and daughter.

"Dory is calm now. Don't you worry." Jenny rocked Dory in her fins, trying to get her to sleep.

"Good. She's not hurt, is she?"

"Nope. Thank goodness."

"Jen, one of the kids knocked that shell crib over on accident. He didn't do it on purpose," he told her.

"I know, Charlie. If he did it on purpose, he would've left here," Jenny responded.

"Okay, hon. I'm just making sure you know that."

Jenny just grinned at him. She then saw Dory sleeping in her delicate fins. The mother placed her baby in the crib.

"Hey, let's sleep next to Dory so she won't feel lonely. Plus, if any more accidents happen, I want to be there next to the crib," Charlie told his wife.

"Great idea, Charlie. Even though I had my nap not too long ago, I don't mind sleeping again. Especially if it means guarding the crib to prevent any accidents," Jenny explained.

"Right." Charlie circled around the crib before laying down next to it.

Jenny kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, dear."

"Thanks. You too."

And with that, Jenny and Charlie slept protectively next to their baby daughter's crib. They were pretty sure no more accidents were gonna happen on that day.


End file.
